


Mistakes

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames’s fingers pull at his hair, sending sharp pin-pricks of pain through his scalp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/2892539064/inception-cobb-eames) in the morning.

Eames’s fingers pull at his hair, sending sharp pin-pricks of pain through his scalp - but it’s enough to make Cobb push forward, carry on, rather than stop. They crash into walls on their stumbling way into the hotel room; Cobb thinks that the sense is being knocked out of him, the part of him that would know that this is an extremely bad idea.

But nothing feels bad about the way that Eames is kissing him, devouring his thoughts like fire through tongue and teeth. They thump onto the bed with a heavy expulsion of air, and Cobb can feel Eames’s silent laughter against his lips as Eames’s hands strip his clothes away, revealed tanned skin and scars.

Eames leaves his mouth but it doesn’t become any easier to think, as he slips lower down to layer his attention on every part of Cobb’s body that he can touch, every strip of skin that is his to taste, just for tonight.


End file.
